


Sleepy Kitty

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Stories [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit but cares for his owner, Plagg is a Little Shit but protects his Holder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: There is so many lost hours of sleep Marinette can handle before it becomes too much.Meanwhile, Adrien begins to put the pieces together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891570
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Sleepy Kitty

Marinette didn't know weather to curse or to scream bloody murder at Hawk Moth. He was putting her and her partner, Mister Bug, to the tests with sending nineteen Akumas in the last four days. The two days, Friday and Saturday, had worked fine with it being the weekend but the most had happened yesterday at been seven, and now, Tuesday, had already seen three akumas back to back, leaving her no time to eat, sleep, or do school work. Just arriving at her bedroom and transforming, she had no time to do anything but grab her school bag and dash down the block, hoping not to be late. 

Between the lost hours of sleep or the insanity of fighting akumas, she could barely think straight. Her partner, Mister Bug, must have been by for her to arrive at France Dupont without any trouble and on time. 

"Girl," Alya began once she collapsed into their shared desk. "You look like death rotted over. What happened?"

"Stupid, fucking Akumas," she grumbled, placing her bag onto the floor beside her. "They had to be within a block or two of my place. All nineteen of them."

Wincing, her older friend patted her shoulder, sympathetic. "Did you get any sleep at all?" she questioned, reddish-brown eyes taking in her friend's ragged appearance. Her clothes, a gaudy orange top and a pair of bright neon green leggings, were wrinkled and smelled faintly of sour bakery products. "You look terrible!"

"I got a few moments..." It wasn't exactly a lie as between battles, Mister Bug and her had curled up together to sleep in a supply closet in one of the hoteles located in the heart of Paris. It had only been about fifteen minutes of respite but it gave them enough energy to fight against the Akuma and return home just in time to attend school that morning. 

"Well, those few moments appeared like it wasn't enough, Mari." Alya gave her a concerned look as the fourteen-year-old gave a long yawn, bluebell eyes blinking tiredly. "How did you manage to sneak past your parents in the state you are in? I have doubts that Sabine or Tom would allow you to attend classes with very little sleep."

"They were busy in the bakery," she mumbled, letting her head to rest on her arms. "I just need to take it until lunch. Than I can take a nap, Alya."

"Miss Bustier still isn't here yet," she replied once she found no sight of their primary teacher. "Get some rest for now. I will wake you up when she arrives."

"Okay," she mumbled, closing her eyes. With no will to keep fighting, she slipped off, welcoming the embrace of sleep. 

***

Soon after Marinette fell asleep, Adrien Agreste, groggy and doe eyed, stumbled into the classroom. Taking his seat beside Nino, he rested his head onto his arms, emerald green eyes landing on where Tikki, hidden in the large pocket of his sweater, gazed up at him. She looked worried and almost ready to order him to return back to Agreste Manor to sleep. But, knowing her Chosen's father, she knew to remain silent. 

"Dude do you look terrible," Nino said, looking him up and down. "Do you want me get coffee from the cafeteria or call to see if you can stay at my house until lunch?"

"Hmm," he answered, emerald eyes half closed as he heard a mumble from behind him. Raising his head and turning around, the fifteen-year-old saw his younger classmate, Marientte Dupain-Cheng, curled up halfway on top of the desk and half in the seat. Her normally calmed face was contorted into a look of panic and terror as she began to fidget, legs kicking and fingers digging into the smooth wood of her sleeping area. 

"N-n-no," she stammered, voice heavily and slurred. "S-s-sunshine," she whimpered, voice pleading as she began to breath heavily. It sounded like she was running. "G-g-get away from me!"

Even with him half awake, Adrien was aware enough to catch the word, "Sunshine". His feline partner, Xiao Mao, was the only one who knew that nicknamed and called him it. First alarm coming over him, he moved his gaze back onto his classmate. Without him and Xiao Mao realizing it did his classmates accidentally discover their secret identifies? Was this way she looked like Hades froze over? Second, he felt worry. If Marinette did figure out their identities, she would now be a prime target for Hawk Moth or any Akumas if the information leaked. 

"Sunshine!" Marinette twisted, elbow jerking up and arms covering her face. "Buggy, you need to breath! Don't stop breathing!"

Before Adrien could process the information, a blur of black flew out of Marionette's school bag. The creature small, around 10 centimetres, floated over to Marionette's hand. Green cat-like eyes focusing on the blue-black haired teen and a purr like sound rumbling in its throat, the creature pressed his small body into her hand. "It's okay, Kitten," he reassured her, voice gravely and young but wise beyond years. "Hawk Moth isn't here. That bug boy is safe. Wake up, Kitten. Wake up and take a deep breath."

From around the classroom, everyone had fallen silent. While only a few knew what the creature was, the others had interacted with the Parisian Protectors enough to recolonize it as the power source of their beloved heroes. But it was Adrien and his Kawami, Tikki, that was having a mental crisis. 

Was this where their partners had been the entire time? They had been within their reach the entire time, and they were just finding out now?

It was the action of Marinette, flying up in a cat like pose on the back of the bench, that pulled Adrien back to her. Bluebell eyes wide and chest puffed up to look threatening, the French-Chinese teen looked like she was ready to face an Akuma head on. "Plagg," she gasped after a second, bluebell eyes widening. "W-w-what are you doing? You are supposed to keep yourself hidden! What if Hawk Moth had an Akuma around?"

"You were having a nightmare," Plagg protested, pressing into the crook of her neck to slow down her racing heart. "You know that I can't stand seeing you like that, Kitten. Now, I think we broke your class."

"Oh, Kawami," Marinette groaned, using one hand to hide her face."Please tell me somehow you can wipe a person's memory, Plagg!"

"Sorry, Kitten," her cat like Kwami sighed, floating down to her desk as his Chosen hopped onto the floor, looking seconds away from fleeing. "I can't do it without my Sugar Cube and I don't even know where she is located at besides when Mister Bug is around."

Slowly, as if expecting someone to lash out of her, Marinette slowly reached down to grab her school bag. Inching towards the front, she opened her blazer slightly, allowing Plagg to disappear into her inner pocket. "I will just be going now," she said, leaning on the balls of her feet and preparing to flee. 

Behind her, she almost leaped out of her skin as a familiar, soft voice, muttered, "Kitten?"

Spinning around and face pooling crimson, she stammered, "S-S-Sunshine? Bugg-g-gy?" Hand flying to cover her mouth, her bluebell eyes grew wide. 

"Holy shit!" Adrien, her partner of three years, was gripping onto his neatly styled hair. "I have been rejecting my crush for the past three years!" He was practically bouncing in place, tears burning at the corners of his eyes. "I am such an idiot."'

"Perfume boy!" Marinette was left sleepless, mouth still covered. "I have been flirting with Adrien Agreste! I have been flirting with one of Paris's most popular models!"

Meeting each other's gaze, Marinette took a shaky, deep breath while Adrien took a step forward, ignoring the whispers of their classmates behind them. "Y-y-you're here," he said, shoulders slumping in relief. "T-T-Tikki and I have found you after three years of searching."

"I-I-I found you," she whispered, reaching a hand out hesitantly before Adiren pulled her close, burying his face into her shoulder as Marinette clutched onto the back of his shirt. 

"W-w-we can be together now," Adrien whispered in relief. "Not even the Guardians can keep us separate."

"Together, Buggy," Marinette agreed, closing her eyes. 

After three years of searching and losing hope, they could finally be together. 


End file.
